


come away with me and

by wintercreek



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Yahtzee's Star Trek Drabblefests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones doesn't ask Jim what he's doing for spring break. He doesn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come away with me and

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _56\. Kirk/McCoy, not without you,_ from the Star Trek Reboot Drabble Challenge Mark II.

Bones doesn't ask Jim what he's doing for spring break. He doesn't want to know.

It's a sure bet that Jim will not be in the library, like a good and studious senior cadet would be - he doesn't need to cram to ace his comprehensives. It's also a sure bet that Jim won't be alone, wherever he is over the break. The man flirts with everything that breathes and, Bones swears, some things that don't. He knows that his terminal never works as well as it does when Jim's running his hands over it. Jim's probably got plans with some first-year cadet, the kind who blushes in public and is surprisingly bendy in private.

Bones, on the other hand, has plans to responsibly and methodically finish his write-up and submit his paper for peer review. To read those back issues of journals before they devour his datastorage allotment entirely. To consider facing the depressing fact that he's a divorced man, heading for middle age, with an impossible crush on his six-years-younger best friend. Bones remembers a bit of what life looks like in the mid-twenties and just how old thirty looks.

So when Jim shows up at his door that night, out of uniform and carrying a duffel, Bones sighs and wishes he'd reached for the bourbon just a bit earlier today. "I don't want the details," he says, holding up a hand. "I don't want to know who she or he is, or where you're going, or what new sexual positions you have planned. I'll know enough when I get to treat your contusions afterwards, don't you think?"

Jim grins at the floor and looks up at Bones through his eyelashes. "Okay, if that's what you want. But geez, Bones, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing! I would have planned better."

"What kind of thing?" Bones squints at Jim. "Planned what better?"

"Our getaway." Jim drops his duffel to the floor and collapses comfortably on Bones's bed. He looks like he belongs there.

Bones rubs his temples; he's getting a headache. "_Our_ getaway? I thought you were taking some nubile young thing out of town for the weekend - or maybe the week."

"Nah. I'm done with nubile young things. I thought I'd try someone nicely aged for a change."

Jim is carefully nonchalant as he says this, but Bones can see he's nervous. Good: that makes two of them.

The silence stretches until Jim evidently can't stand it anymore. "I got a cabin at the foot of a mountain. It's got the kind of roof that lets you hear the rain, and one of those long, deep porches that lets you go out and watch the storm." Jim rubs the back of his neck, then looks back up at Bones. "I thought you'd like it."

"And then what, Jim? You'd bend me over the footboard of the king-size bed and we'd do things we'd regret in the morning? I'm not interested in being one of your weekend flings. I can't be your ... your change of pace."

"Bones, no! I didn't mean it like that. This came out all wrong. I've just been thinking, you know, that graduation's soon and maybe it's time to get serious about things. Get things right. And every time I picture what I want and where I'm going, there's one constant - there's you." Jim's voice is getting softer.

Bones makes a "go on" gesture.

Jim snorts at him. "Yeah, way to put me at ease. Bones, I think about serving on a starship, finding new planets and maybe saving lives, and I can't see myself doing it without you. Don't you see? There's no road laid out before me, not without you. I know you hate space - I don't know what we'll do about that, exactly, but I'm sure we can work something out. Maybe a base on another planet, where you can have dirt under your feet and rain on your roof, and I'll do short range expeditions. I don't know. But I want you there." Jim pauses, then continues ruefully. "I was gonna do this better, out at the cabin. I had some nice bourbon, better than the stuff you buy, and I thought we'd sit by the fire and maybe get a little schnockered, and then we'd talk about it."

"What was going to happen then, Jim?" Bones catches himself almost holding his breath.

Jim gets up off the bed and moves toward Bones, slowly, so slowly, like he's afraid Bones will spook. "I was going to do this," he whispers, and he leans forward and down to kiss Bones on the cheek. "And this" - a light, close-lipped kiss to Bones's mouth - "and this" - a kiss pressed into Bones's hair as Jim straightens up.

Bones pushes the chair back from his desk and stands. "Well, Jim, I'm not sure you could have done that."

Jim looks crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Bones. I totally-"

"Not without me, I mean." And Bones leans in to kiss him back. They'll have time enough for the future later, although Bones knows he'll follow Jim wherever he leads, even into space. Bones can live in that wretched void if he has Jim to come home to and Jim to come away with him. He pictures cabins on worlds they've never seen, rain falling from skies lit by unfamiliar stars.

For now, it's enough that they'll have a cabin on this world, this world with soaring snow-capped mountains and fields of tallgrass waving around their knees. Bones grabs some things - anything that's not those stiff cadet uniforms - and shoves them in a bag. He looks behind him at his desk, with its lingering journals and half-finished manuscript, and then he looks in front of him at a duffel of faded jeans and worn, warm flannel and a man with a soft grin. "Yeah. Okay." And they walk out the door together, shoulders touching companionably. Their voices fade down the hallway as Bones's terminal powers itself down and the lights in his room dim. At the end of the hall, they slip out into the gentle rain of a San Francisco night, and the door falls shut behind them, both of them together.


End file.
